Chinese New Year Tale
by ApocalypticFang
Summary: My take of the chinese story regarding the Nian. It was said the Nian feared three things, the color red, fire and loud noise. But was that the truth? One-shot about Phantom being the Nian and Freud being the special human in it's life.


**So Haha! Well here's a story for the upcoming Chinese New Year! *Gets bricked* Okay i get that i have been inactive for awhile but I'm posting something out now to let everyone know i'm not dead~**

**This one is my take of the story regarding the Chinese 'Nian' which i encourage you all to search for a visual image to see what it looks like. This one is regarding a light PhantomxFreud story for those who wanted a yaoi pairing. NOTHING EXPLICIT THOUGH.**

**Well without further ado, go on and read it!**

* * *

_People often tell a story where it said that the Nian was afraid of three things, the first being fire, the next being the color red. The last of all things were large noises, these things were said to keep the beast away and bring peace to the villages._

_But was that the truth? Was he afraid or was it that he could no longer stand gazing at those things?_

He hated himself.

He didn't know the reason he was born, but the thing that he knew was a fact since he first walked on soil was this, he was different. His Amethyst eyes would glance at different beasts but none of them looked like him, his scaly body stood out with golden colored fur lining his spine. His claws would clatter on stones as he walked, whiskers wavering on a ferocious feline face. His tail snapped at anything he didn't like as if it was a whip while his horn pierces anything that comes too close.

The very first humans he met called him a demon, a creature, something that shouldn't even be walking on Maple. He roared at them in anger, he didn't like those words and the first thing that came to his mind was bloodlust. In a few seconds the humans had their bodies splattered on the floor, beautiful, beautiful scarlet droplets decorating the ground. He liked this colour, he decided.

Day by Day, Night by night, he traveled to see if there were any like him, anything that could point out as to what he was. But no. There wasn't anyone like that. This world was infested with humans, disgusting, disgusting humans. He hated their existence with a living passion, it burned and demanded that he slay more of them.

And he loved to do just that, the blood was the only thing beautiful about humans, it gleams and it glows under sunlight as if it were a jewel. He has long given up on searching for his kind. He has decided. The one reason he lives in this world was to slaughter as many humans as possible, especially those that called him a demon. Perhaps it's true, but it didn't mean he liked it.

They call him a different name now, Nian.

He detests the very wording of the name.

XXX

One day after his hunt, he decided to look for a place to stay. His snout was still matted with fresh blood as he pushed aside plants in the forests aside. What he found was very particular, it was a wooden cottage and looked very flimsy, as if a puff of breathe could cause the whole thing to collapse. It must belong to a human, he thought. Though, flimsy it could shelter him for the day and if there was any resistance then he would deal with it when the time comes, as he always did.

He pushed open the door and saw that there was no one in the room, he slowly entered and saw another door to the right, this one was closed. Curious, he ventured inside and was surprised to find a human flipping the pages of what he recently discovered to be a book. This human wore a simple rich velvet robes and pants. They were simple and were held together by a similar colored sash. His hair was auburn and his eyes were like the sea.

The funniest thing was that the human never noticed him at all, completely engrossed in his book. He was engrossed in watching the serene and graceful figure do so, this human….felt different. There was no trace of pure black darkness and that disgusting thing that surrounded humans, rather, this one was beautifully white. Unlike those pudgy and tanned creatures, this one was slender and pale.

Was he truly a human?

After awhile, the not-human released a sigh of content as he gently closed the book and stretched from where he sat. "A good story, it's a pity there isn't anymore for now." The not-human turned to wear he kept his candle lit at the side and for the first time, met eye contact with him. The auburn haired man blinked in surprise and he did so as well before he remembered what he was here for.

He snarled as the not-human approached with a cloth, there was malice, no hostility but he had the instinct to defend himself, his scaly body preparing for any form of sharp weaponry. He blinked when the cloth merely cleaned of the now dried blood off his muzzle. "Goodness you seem to be in a mess." He muttered as he plucked off a dead leaf from his fur. "You don't seem like anything I've seen before. Are you a bear? Or a lion? Lion doesn't have scales last I checked though."

He blinked again as the not-human continued talking "You should stay here for the night, it looks like it's going to rain. I'll lead you to some hot water so go and clean up alright?" The not-human put out the candle as he nudged him into water that felt nothing like the sharp cold he was used to and he purred in comfort. Then a thought occurred to him,

Why was he letting this human lead him so easily? Why hasn't he killed him yet?

The thoughts continued as he relaxed in the water, it was so comforting. About ten minutes later, the water grew colder and he felt clean so he got out and shook himself, letting all the water, fallen fur and some loose scales splatter all over the place. He quietly walked to the main room to see the not-human squatting down and poking something.

The man smiled as he approached "Well it'll do but you're still wet. Stay here I'll go get something to dry you off." The not-human got up and left, leaving him to stare at the flames that blazed in the corner. He didn't know what this was, but it felt warm and nice. It was red like blood and red like that man's robes, it should be fine. With that thought, he extended his paw in an attempt to grasp the red substance.

Only to pull back with a howl of pain as the warmth grew into a painful searing burn.

The not-human was immediately by his side with two towels and quickly wrapped one of them drenched in cold water around his paw, massaging it gently and murmuring soothing things as he mewled in pain. "Why'd you touch it? Fire is dangerous upon physical contact."

Fire, he decided, was something he did not like very much.

XxX

He watched curiously as the not-human changed his bandage and draped another blanket over him. Despite few days past, the aching in his paw was still there, he couldn't even walk much less leave. This not-human was something humans called a mother yes? He couldn't tell the difference, was overly cautious about everything and fretted about everything. Even though he wasn't normal.

In fact, the not-human was very persistent as well, he snapped his jaws at him more than once in an attempt to scare the not-human but the man would just give an amused smile and huffed as if he saw through that his intention was never to hurt and was merely doing this because of his currently wavering distrust of humans.

He glanced up as the not-human stood up and cracked his neck "Come to think of it I haven't said my name have I?" The not-human smiled "My name is Freud, I live alone as you can see. What's your name?" He paused at that. What _was _his name? He had no name as far as he could remember, he never thought of getting one. Freud smiled sadly "You too huh? The truth is my name was something I picked out on my own."

He didn't like that look on Freud's face. He did what he saw humans do and pulled the man down and nuzzled him, one paw slung over the auburn haired man's shoulder "Are you…trying to console me?" Freud asked and he purred. It was night time anyway, Freud's warmth was more than welcome as he eyelids felt heavy and he fell asleep.

The two slept like that.

XxX

Over the time he got to know Freud, there was one thing he loved to do. Teasing the man. He loved it when he slinked up behind him and stood on twos before placing his front paws on the man's shoulder and see him jump in surprise. He would snicker as Freud chased him around the house with cooking utensils and shoot him a dirty glare. His paw was getting better and better and he could move like he used to.

In the end the not so fit man would slump on a chair exhausted and he would nudge him with his snout. Freud rubbed his snout with a smile "Your wound is almost healed. Soon you'll be able to roam free again, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean for you to get burnt." He paused at that, he could leave, but his paw which his reason for staying here would soon heal. There was no reason for him to stay.

He didn't like that.

Freud hummed as he cooked the meat "You know I think I've found a name for you." The auburn haired man said as he chuckled at seeing an attempt of a raised eyebrow. "You slink like a shadow and you're as swift as one. Plus you could move in forests and be quiet whenever you please. How about…Phantom?" He perked up at that, Phantom, yes it sounded nice. He gave a pleased purr as Freud smiled in amusement.

He gulped the meat down fast as Freud took his time with his, it was a fresh catch that he got himself, Freud was far too skinny for his liking and he need nutrition. "I'll come to scrub your scales when I'm done, you hop into the water first okay?" Freud said in-between bites and he nodded as his eyes traveled to the still lit fire at the stove. He had something to do first, he thought determined.

Much to Freud's horror, his stuck his other front paw into the fire.

XxX

"Seriously you're so reckless Phantom, if you wanted to stay you could've just said so. There was no need whatsoever to stick your perfectly healthy paw into an open flame." Freud chided in anger while bandaging the other paw as Phantom huffed, that gave way into a wince when Freud tugged the bandage extra hard and he growled.

There was a knock on the door and Phantom glanced at it in confusion when Freud got up to open it, there were sounds of surprise and a few other footsteps as two people entered the house. "Glad to see you're doing well." Freud said to the two of them. EunWol smiled as he sat on the coach "As are we, we thought you might have fainted or something so we decided to come and check."

"It seems you're doing well." Luminous said gruffly. Phantom felt pin pricks into his skin, foreign entities, must eliminate. Strange smell, human smell, he didn't like it not in this house would he tolerate it. He stood up on all fours (Good thing he didn't burn his other paw too badly) and went into the room and roared. The two newcomers started in surprise as he growled and snarled and snapped his jaws, telling them to leave.

Freud never looked more surprised, this was the first time he saw Phantom act this way. "Freud isn't that the Nian?" EunWol asked as he sat in a tensed form and Luminous growled "Nian? That people killer? Freud I thought you were sensible." Phantom prowled to where Freud was and turned so his back was facing the auburn haired man while his front was hunched and ready to pounce, his face twisting into rage as he roared once more.

Freud smiled as he rubbed his hand gently on Phantom's head soothingly "Phantom calm down, they're my friends they won't hurt you or me." Luminous scoffed "Freud you should leave him be and come back with us. A beast would no not of self restrain." The auburn haired man sighed "I'm still in one piece Luminous, that proves something does it not?" Phantom surprisingly stopped growling and nuzzled into that hand, a very sinful hand.

"It seems that you've managed to charm something incredible Freud." EunWol chuckled as he leaned in for a better look. Phantom sniffed the air, he didn't like the one called Luminous but this one smelt almost like Freud. His clothing was the source of the unpleasant smell earlier though, smelt too much like it came contact with disgusting human hands recently. Freud nudged him and he glanced at the long haired human curiously.

"Hello there." EunWol smiled encouragingly as he raised a hand in silent question, Phantom liked this man, he was polite and talked to him as if he was an equal. Phantom nuzzled into his hand as he gasped in wonder "His head is as smooth as marble, what'd you do Freud?" "A bit of brushing and cleaning always does the scales good." Luminous sighed as he left the room after saying "I'll head back to the village first, see you after you finish conversation with a murderer."

The long haired man glanced at Phantom in apology "He had his parents killed by beasts, it's not surprising he acts like that but on his behalf I apologize." He shrugged, not like he cared what that stuck up thought. "There's going to be a fireworks display later Freud, just thought I came up here to remind you. Missing it would be a waste." Freud nodded as EunWol left. Phantom tilted his head as his amethyst eyes give a silent question.

Freud chuckled and winked as he placed a finger to his lips "It'll be something amazing. Just be patient alright?"

XxX

Phantom stared in amazement as large loud explosions of light and color lit the night sky and it bloomed as if it were flowers. "Amazing right?" Freud asked from beside him and he nodded, captivated by the beauty of it all. He was disappointed when it ended so soon though. "It's new years, the village does that to celebrate the new year. Pretty flashy if you ask me." Phantom smirked, he loved flashy as Freud smiled in exasperation.

XxX

Years past as the two continued to grow more and more as friends each second, they knew what the other wanted as if they communicated without words. Phantom knew that he loved Freud more than a friend, a lover in human terms and he kept on wishing that if he was human he could hold the man in his arms, pet him like Freud would do to him. But he was content and he thought it would go that way forever.

But there was one thing that Phantom hadn't account for, the human lifespan. He didn't think that Freud would just….leave like that. One day when he went into Freud's room he was just limp, not moving, not smiling not even chuckling. Phantom nudged him with tears in his eyes why? Why did Freud have to leave? Why was human life so short? He howled in pain and anger.

XxX

He had tried to live on, try to move on. But he couldn't. He always went into villages once a year at least to get food that will sustain him, he never touched humans anymore, he didn't even know what he was living on for. For who's sake was it? He kept on wailing these thoughts for years to the silver moon.

One year, he went into the village that was the nearest to Freud's home. He found that everyone had evacuated and that was fine with him, he never took human life anymore. He stepped into the village to see one of the houses painted blood red.

_Just like Freud's robes._

He accidentally set a cracker off and it exploded into a fury of noise and sound.

_Just like the day he and I watched fireworks._

He saw a sole woman in a house, lighting a small candle as the flame flickered.

_Just like the time I burnt myself._

He felt his eyes water. Every where he went, things reminded him of Freud. He wanted his lover back, his dear, dear friend back. Life was so bleak without him, life was _nothing _without him. Just then, the woman turned to him, she looked paler than a ghost as she murmured a sentence that was carried to him by the very winds.

"Isn't it time you rest? You who have injured yourself time and time again, your soul is weary." Phantom nodded, he felt tired, so very tired and very hungry, he hadn't eaten anything. He could feel his life force drain but when the woman pointed to the direction of the old wooden cottage while one hand supported a huge hourglass and Phantom knew he had to go there.

At the doorstep when he arrived in shaky steps was the very plain and simple robes that Freud used to wear. Phantom gently wrapped his paws around it as he nuzzled it before black darkness slowly enveloped him. He felt his life flickering to an end as he knew he would die of hunger.

Yet the thought of passing on and meeting his loved one brought a smile to his face.

So he just smiled as he tightly clutched the beautiful red robes.

**XXX**

A certain blonde thief jerked awake when a book gently tapped his head. "Phantom wake up, you shouldn't be dozing off. You promised to tell Evan a story regarding Mu Lung's new years remember?" Phantom glanced at Freud in surprise, that didn't feel like a dream, more like a memory. The master thief immediately got up and hugged Freud, the scholar blinked as he rubbed his back gently "Another bad dream?" "No…I'm just glad you're here with me."

Freud chuckled "What are you talking about? I'll always be here for you." Phantom hummed as he placed a chaste kiss on those perfect lips before going to where Evan was bouncing on the couch with Mir beside him. "So what story do you want kiddo?" Phantom smirked as he asked. Evan pondered about it before answering "I heard that Mu Lung has this big and scary monster that attacks people once a year! Could you tell me its story?"

The master thief blinked as he glanced at Freud who was watching with interest and he turned to Evan with a smile and ruffled the boy's hair "How about I tell you an edited version to the ones they always tell hmm?" Evan yelped happily as he sat down and paid attention.

"Let's begin then, the story starts out with beast that was lost as to the reason he was born. People call him, Nian…"

* * *

**P.s In case you're wondering, Evan is a young boy here whom were adopted by Freud and Phantom :3**

**How was it? I admit it was a bit rushed towards the end but i tried to get it out anyways~**

**Please Review~**

**P.p.s cookies to anyone who manages to guess who the 'sole woman' was at the end ^^**


End file.
